


The Head Slap

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One particular head slap turns out to be the turning point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Head Slap

Tony DiNozzo was fed up. Fed up with his job, where he never seemed to get the recognition for a job well done that was so freely given to his teammates, fed up with his lonely life from which friends and family kept disappearing because of moving away, trying to find themselves or through death, fed up with being in love with his boss who was never going to feel the same way. Yes, he was fed up, and he was sinking fast into a slump that threatened to swallow him whole if he didn’t do something drastic to change things, and soon.  
   
So he was considering his options, and concluding that he needed to move on, get away from the job and away from his boss. He needed to get away from it all if he was ever going to find some happiness. His love for Gibbs had kept him at NCIS for over a decade, and he used to love his job too, but now that he was never rewarded anymore and Gibbs paid attention to everyone but him, the job had become less rewarding and he was unhappy. And if he was ever going to get over Gibbs and find someone else to love, he needed to get away from him, had to stop seeing him every day and feel the longing in his heart with every glance he got of the man. He needed to change jobs, change cities, change countries even.  
   
But before he could take action, something strange happened.  
   
It was a normal day at work and they were working a case. They had all been researching their suspects, McGee running searches into their financials, Bishop analyzing their recent movements, and Tony checking their records to look for a connection. When Gibbs barked for them to report, they stood in front of the plasma and McGee started spouting the result of his searches, earning a nod of approval from Gibbs when he mentioned he had found some irregularities even though hadn’t come up with a reason for them yet. Bishop had found some inconsistencies in the suspects’ statements, and even though she couldn’t say exactly what was right and what was wrong, she got a ‘good job’ from Gibbs. But when Tony reported that their records were clean and there was no connection there between the three suspects they were looking at, Gibbs’ hand swiftly connected with the back of his head and Gibbs’ glare clearly spoke of disappointment. And suddenly, Tony was completely fed up.  
   
Without even realizing what he was doing, his arm came up and he head slapped Gibbs right back.  
   
The entire squad room froze in an instant. Agents were staring open mouthed at Tony, and everyone held their breath waiting for Gibbs’ reaction. The two men stood facing each other, staring straight into each other’s eyes, and then the really strange thing happened. Gibbs lowered his eyes first. And Tony could swear he could see a tiny blush creeping up Gibbs’ neck.  
   
Confused and shocked at what he had done and how Gibbs reacted, Tony cleared his throat and returned to his desk, sitting down and staring unseeing at his monitors, forcing his hands to type even if it was gibberish. His mind was reeling with the surreal nature of the moment, and the silence in the squad room was loud to his ears. It was only when Gibbs muttered something about coffee and stalked out of the bullpen that the moment broke, and the squad room returned to a semblance of normality.  
   
The rest of the day passed in a blur, and Tony had no idea what he did in those hours. All he could see on a continuous loop was the head slap, the stare, Gibbs lowering his eyes and the blush. Over and over, Tony relived the moment, looking at it from all sides, trying to figure out what it meant. At the end of the day he had still gotten nowhere in understanding it, and he drove home on autopilot.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Leroy Jethro Gibbs kept his mind intentionally blank as he strode out of the bullpen and made his way downstairs, out onto the Yard to the coffee stand and placed his order. Fresh coffee in hand, he took a first sip of the piping hot beverage and then replayed in his mind what had happened. And then he smiled.  
   
He had been thinking about his life a lot recently, ever since his father had died, and he felt alone, more alone than he had ever felt before. The changes in his team and the loss of his father had given him the feeling that his family was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He still had Abby and Ducky and McGee, but they were less present than before, each finding a significant other and spending most of their free time with their lovers, as was natural. Bishop to his mind was still a relatively new addition to his little family, but she had her husband and besides, she had never shown up in his basement looking for a listening ear, she had her own family for that. It felt like they were all drifting away. Except Tony.  
   
His thoughts turned to Tony more and more, and he wondered about Tony’s life in a way he had never done before. Tony still came to his basement every now and then, but the visits were infrequent, and Gibbs found that he missed them. He had not heard anything about any dates for months now, and worried whether Tony had found someone too, because he knew that when Tony was serious about someone, he didn’t talk about it. And then he wondered why the younger man finding someone worried him. Surely that would be a good thing for Tony, something the younger man deserved. Tony was a good and decent man, and deserved to find someone he could lavish all the love on that Gibbs knew the younger man had in him. So why was he worried?  
   
And that led to a completely different train of thought. Even though Gibbs missed the others of his little family, he was happy for them that they had found someone and seeing them at work was enough for him to still feel that connection. But Tony was different. He missed Tony’s visits, missed his chatter and his humor, and the thought of only seeing Tony at work made him… sad? Lonely? What?  
   
Ever since he had had that thought, Gibbs had been studying Tony surreptitiously, trying to find a reason for the way he was feeling. And one day it hit him. They were at a crime scene and Tony was speaking to a witness, flirting with her to get information out of her, and she made a remark that made the younger man laugh. And Gibbs realized that he was jealous. He wanted to be the one that made Tony laugh like that, to make him smile, to be the cause of that amused twinkle in those beautiful green eyes. Gibbs swallowed hard. He felt like he had been hit over head, and almost thought he would have preferred that to the blow this realization had dealt him.  
   
At home that evening, Gibbs had done some soul-searching and discovered that he shouldn’t have been so surprised. He had been drawn to Tony for a long time, just had never admitted to himself exactly why or how. Looking back, he realized that he had fallen in love with Tony somewhere along the line, not able to pinpoint exactly when, but knowing he had been feeling this way for a while now. And it made him happy, then sad, and finally mad. Mad at himself for being so stupid, mad at life for playing this trick on him, mad at the world for making him want something that was clearly out of his reach. All that anger had to have an outlet, and unfortunately Gibbs couldn’t stop himself from directing it at what was at the root of it all: Tony.  
   
He knew he was being completely unfair and living up to his second B for bastard, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop. The head slaps increased again, and no matter how well Tony was performing on the job, Gibbs just couldn’t let himself praise the younger man, he had to hold on to his anger, afraid that if he didn’t he would lose control and let something slip. It had been months now, and Gibbs could see Tony withdrawing, the sparkle disappearing from his eyes, and he knew he was the cause of it, hating himself for it, but still unable to stop.  
   
And then today, Tony head slapped him.  
   
The sudden jolt to his head seemed to snap him right out of it, seemed to have jarred the anger loose and he felt it slide away. It was not Tony’s fault. Staring into the younger man’s eyes, he saw a myriad of emotions there, disappointment, anger, dejection, emotional fatigue and weariness, but what stood out most was hurt. And then love. And the clear question: why are you doing this to me? Gibbs felt the shame rise in himself, and couldn’t hold Tony’s gaze any longer. He looked away, a blush of humiliation creeping up his neck.  
   
When Tony turned and sat down at his desk, Gibbs fled.  
   
But standing here now, thinking back and seeing it all over again, he was sure he had seen it right. There had been love in Tony’s eyes as well. Gibbs smiled, hoping that he still had a chance. He knew he had a lot to make up for. He would start tomorrow.  
   
   
The following morning, Tony arrived at the office early. Gibbs was already there and Tony nodded to his boss and greeted him with a short and apprehensive: “Gibbs”. Gibbs looked up and smiled at Tony, responding with a soft: “Good morning, Tony.” Freezing in place for a moment, Tony stared at his boss, then forced himself to move and sit at his desk, continuing his research for the case. When McGee and Bishop arrived and greeted Gibbs, they got a short grunt in response. Half an hour later, Gibbs went for coffee and returned with two cups in hand, placing one on Tony’s desk before sitting down at his own station again. All three agents stared at Gibbs in disbelief, but didn’t dare comment on it. Tony took a tentative sip, finding the beverage fixed exactly to his liking, and raised his eyes to Gibbs in question. The only reply he got was another soft smile. If he didn’t know better, Tony would say the smile was apologetic.  
   
After about an hour’s worth of research Gibbs called for a report, and the four stood in front of the plasma to update each other on their findings. McGee was closing in on the anomalies in their suspects’ finances, but hadn’t cracked it yet. Bishop was still analyzing the inconsistencies in their suspects’ statements, but though she had pinpointed a few further things to follow up on, she wasn’t there yet. Both got grunts from Gibbs. Tony almost hesitated to deliver his report when it was his turn, but then sucked it up. He was a Senior Flied Agent, and he could take whatever Gibbs dished out. He put his hands in his pockets just in case, to keep himself from slapping back again like he had done the day before. He had apparently gotten away with it once, but didn’t think he would be so lucky a second time. He reported that he had contacted an old buddy at Baltimore PD who had given him a tip on one of their suspects, and that he was waiting for a call back from another buddy who might have more information. He didn’t know whether it would be anything useful yet, but it might give them a new lead. Gibbs’ hand shot out and Tony cringed in anticipation of the slap, but instead Gibbs’ hand brushed softly over the back of his head and his boss softly said: “Good job, Tony. Let me know when you hear back from your buddy.” When Gibbs turned and walked back to his desk, all three agents stared after him open mouthed. McGee and Bishop turned a questioning gaze at Tony, but he just shrugged back at them, bewildered and a little bit freaked, then sat down at his own desk.  
   
And that’s how it went the rest of the day. When Tony’s buddy called back, they had a new lead and went to check it out in the afternoon, then returned to the office and questioned one of their suspects again. Tony got to do the questioning, Gibbs standing in the corner of the interrogation room and observing, and when Tony got the guy to slip up and give them more information, Gibbs smiled at his SFA with something almost akin to pride. Gibbs sent them home early in the evening and McGee and Bishop left, but when Tony said he wanted to follow up on this new lead for a while, Gibbs offered to order them both dinner. Tony gaped at him, but accepted, and they worked together in pleasant silence for another few hours. When around nine Tony was ready to leave, he looked over at Gibbs and said: “Goodnight, Boss,” to which Gibbs responded with a very uncharacteristic: “Goodnight, Tony. Good work today.” Perplexed but pleased, Tony left for home. After a long shower and a beer, Tony slipped into bed and into sleep with a smile on his face.  
   
The following morning Tony arrived at the office still smiling and whistling quietly to himself, and greeted Gibbs with a cheerful: “Morning, Boss!”, receiving another soft: “Good morning, Tony,” in response. Coffee appeared on his desk at regular intervals courtesy of Gibbs, and when the lead from the day before panned out and broke the case open, things went fast. Another round of interrogations, Tony again in the lead and Gibbs observing with a smile as Tony cracked the suspects one by one, they closed the case with help from Abby’s evidence and worked on their reports that afternoon, delivering them in time to start the weekend. All through the day, McGee and Bishop got grunts and shrugs from Gibbs, whilst Tony received praise and compliments. At first he reveled in it, but by the time he finished his report and after delivering it to Gibbs, got yet another “good job”, Tony was more freaked than pleased, and he was starting to worry that the head slap he had given Gibbs two days ago had broken the man. He was being… nice! And Gibbs was never nice! Quite honestly, Tony was starting to panic.  
   
After McGee and Bishop had left, Tony gathered his courage and stood in front of Gibbs desk, wincing when his boos looked up at him with yet another soft smile.  
   
“Uh, Boss? Could you do me a favor?”  
   
“Sure, Tony. What is it?”  
   
“Could you please have Ducky check you out?”  
   
Bemused, Gibbs stared up at him.  
   
“Why?”  
   
“I think… don’t get mad at me, Boss… But I think there’s something wrong.”  
   
“Wrong? Like what?”  
   
“Like maybe I damaged your brain…?”  
   
Tony was shocked when Gibbs laughed out loud at that. Dismay was clear on Tony’s face.  
   
“See?! That’s what I mean! You’re not behaving normally! And it started after I… well, let’s not talk about that. But I’m worried!”  
   
“Nothing to worry about, Tony.”  
   
“But you’re…”  
   
“I’m fine, Tony. You did well. Now go home and enjoy your weekend.”  
   
Tony stared at Gibbs for another few moments, then pulled himself together and gathered his gear. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. Taking one last look at his boss, Tony tried again.  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
“I’m fine, Tony, really. Go.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony spent the rest of the evening and the following Saturday morning puzzling over Gibbs’ behavior, but no answers or explanations came to mind. The more he thought about it, the more worried he became. He knew he had to talk to Gibbs again, try to figure this out, apologize for the head slap, snap the man out of whatever he seemed to be stuck in. It was nice getting compliments and recognition, but that just wasn’t their dynamic, and this new Gibbs was really starting to freak him out. He showered and changed his clothes, intending to go over to Gibbs’ place, but just as he was about to leave, there was a knock at his door. Checking to see who it was before opening the door, his heart stopped a moment when he saw Gibbs standing at his door. Rubbing his suddenly sweating hands over his jeans, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door.  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
“Hey, Tony. Can I come in?”  
   
Bewildered, Tony stepped back automatically and Gibbs strode in, making his way to the couch in the living room where he sat down. Following in amazement, Tony stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, then shook himself out of it.  
   
“You want something to drink, Boss?”  
   
Gibbs smiled at him again, causing a shiver to run down Tony’s spine. He couldn’t tell whether it was a shiver of pleasure or panic at the smile.  
   
“Beer is good. If you have it.”  
   
“Sure.”  
   
Grabbing two beers from the fridge and returning to the living room, Tony handed Gibbs a beer and sat down next to on the couch, pulling up one leg so he could sit turned to Gibbs, but his back ramrod straight and his muscles tight. Gibbs leaned his elbows on his knees, both hands on his beer, and looked back at the younger man, taking in his posture.  
   
“You okay, Tony? You seem tense.”  
   
“I’m freaking out!”  
   
It slipped out of Tony’s mouth before he could stop himself. Gibbs smirked a little.  “Why?”  
   
“What are you doing here, Gibbs?”  
   
Looking down at his fingers surrounding the beer bottle, Gibbs sighed and spoke softly.  
   
“I’m only going to say this once. I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. It wasn’t fair. For that, I apologize.”  
   
A little squeak escaped Tony’s lips as his mouth fell open, his gaze fixed on Gibbs incredulously. When no further sound or response was forthcoming, Gibbs looked at Tony again, smiling when he saw the younger man’s expression. Reaching out his hand carefully, Gibbs pushed Tony’s mouth closed with his fingers, then brushed them softly over Tony’s cheek. After a little more silence, Tony cleared his throat.  
   
“Now you’re really freaking me out! Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs??”  
   
Gibbs leaned back against the couch cushions and crossed his legs, seemingly relaxed, turning to Tony a little so he could see the younger man’s face. He sipped his beer and waited. Tony mimicked his sipping for a while, then slumped back against the armrest and at last spoke.  
   
“Why were you angry?”  
   
“Because I didn’t like what I realized.”  
   
“And what was that?”  
   
Gibbs hesitated for a while, then sipped his beer again. At last he glanced up at Tony, then turned his eyes down to his own hands again. It was only his fingers playing with the label on the beer bottle that told Tony how uncomfortable Gibbs was. Gibbs spoke softly again.  
   
“After my Dad died, I felt lonely. Didn’t see much of him, but still, I knew he was there. And then he wasn’t. Felt like suddenly I was left alone, and missed someone to be close to. Started thinking about it. A lot. Haven’t had a relationship in a long time, and I missed it. Started thinking about what I wanted, what I was looking for. Then realized I already knew, already had those feelings for someone, but also knew I’d never get that person in my life the way I wanted.”  
   
Feeling his heart break a little, Tony still had to ask.  
   
“Who?”  
   
Throwing Tony a quick little smile, Gibbs continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.  
   
“It wasn’t something I had ever expected. I mean, it had happened before in my younger days, after Shannon, but never like this. And I was thrown by it, and angry and disappointed that life would do that to me. Finally make me feel for someone again, and then making them unattainable. So I took out my anger and frustration on the one person who definitely didn’t deserve it, who didn’t even know what it was about. I am sorry about that, Tony.”  
   
Smiling because he had gotten a second apology even though Gibbs had said he’d only get one, Tony still didn’t fully understand.  
   
“It’s okay, Gibbs. But… who is it?”  
   
Putting down his by now empty beer bottle, Gibbs felt his resolve leaving him and got up. Standing in front of Tony, the younger man’s eyes wide looking up at him, Gibbs leaned in and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Tony’s unruly locks. Stroking his fingers over Tony’s cheek again, Gibbs closed his eyes and whispered quietly before striding to the door and out of the apartment.  
   
“You.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony sat frozen as he heard Gibbs’ footsteps retreating, as he registered the door to his apartment closing. He sat frozen while he imagined hearing the engine of Gibbs’ car rev up outside and several floors below. He sat frozen as he imagined Gibbs driving away and home and hiding in his basement. The remnants of his beer were tepid by the time he managed to move again. It started with blinking his eyes, which felt like they hadn’t been moistened for hours, then his hands moved of their own accord to put down the beer bottle. Relieved of their burden, his hands started shaking, and then he started to laugh. He fell back against the armrest in disbelief, lungs almost burning with the need for oxygen as he laughed so hard tears started pouring down his cheeks. Then he sobered instantly as he felt sorrow for the last couple of months slam through him. All this unhappiness he had been feeling had been caused by exactly the thing he had been hoping for all this time. Gibbs had feelings for him, but had made him miserable as a result. And now he had dropped this bomb on Tony, Gibbs had fled, leaving him alone again. No way.  
   
Suddenly agitated, Tony was spurred into action. In moments he was in his car, driving over to Gibbs’ place. Arriving and walking into the house, automatically heading for the basement, he stopped dead in his tracks when he found Gibbs on the couch instead, face buried in his hands. When the older man looked up at hearing him come in, Tony could see the emotions whirling in his eyes. Fear, hope, shame and desire came and went in those blue orbs before Gibbs managed to blank out his expression. Tony hesitated for a moment, torn between venting his frustration and kissing Gibbs silly, but the latter won out. Crossing the room purposefully, he dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs and cupped his hands to Gibbs’ cheeks, pressing his lips against the older man’s and nibbling and licking until he felt Gibbs respond. Gibbs’ hands came up to his shoulders, then moved to his neck and back, pulling Tony against him as he opened his lips and started playing with his tongue. Tony’s first taste of Gibbs went to his head and he lost himself in pleasure for long minutes, before the need for air at last forced him to pull back. Resting his forehead against Gibbs’, his hands still holding Gibbs’ face, Tony breathed deeply.  
   
“You can’t do that.”  
   
Feeling Gibbs withdraw a little, Tony opened his eyes and looked at the man.  
   
“You can’t just tell me you have feelings for me and then run out.”  
   
“I thought…”  
   
“No, you weren’t thinking. That’s just bad manners, Gibbs. Running away before I had the time to process and respond.”  
   
“I was sure you would deck me…”  
   
“Does this feel like a punch, Gibbs?”  
   
And Tony leaned in and kissed him again, softly and gently, then pushed Gibbs back into the couch and rested his head on Gibbs’ chest, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, breathing deeply in contentment. He held that position for a long time, almost purring when Gibbs started running his fingers through Tony’s hair, until his knees started to complain about the hard floor. Slowly raising his head, reluctantly withdrawing from Gibbs’ embrace, Tony looked into the older man’s eyes.  
   
“It isn’t every day the man you’ve loved for years finally tells you he has feelings for you to. Pardon me for needing a few moments.”  
   
The surprise on Gibbs’ face was almost comical if the matter at hand hadn’t been so serious.  
   
“You love me?”  
   
Gibbs’ eyes remained glued to Tony’s face while the younger man got up and sat down next to Gibbs on the couch. Tony grinned and in a quick move draped himself over Gibbs’ lap, his back on Gibbs’ thighs and his head against the armrest, then he pulled Gibbs’ head down to his to kiss him again. Their tongues tangled together for long minutes before Gibbs at last raised his head, staring down at Tony, the question in his eyes clear. Tony entangled his fingers with those of Gibbs’ hand resting on his chest, over his heart, then he smiled a soft smile.  
   
“I love you.”  
   
Gibbs sat back against the couch, one hand tangled in Tony’s hair, the other entwined with Tony’s fingers on his chest, and stared at the wall for a few moments. Tony looked up at him with an adoring little smile as he waited for Gibbs to process as well. When Gibbs started to laugh, Tony grinned. When Gibbs fastened his eyes on Tony’s face, still chuckling, Tony blew him a kiss. When Gibbs leaned down for a real kiss again, Tony eagerly opened his mouth and reciprocated. They spent the remainder of the afternoon like that, letting it all soak in, adjusting to this new dynamic between them.  
   
~~~~~  
   
When it started getting dark, and Tony’s stomach made it known that it wanted to be fed, they at last got up, Tony calling for take-out, Gibbs starting a fire and putting on some lights. During dinner they threw glances at each other, smiling when they caught each other’s eyes, stealing kisses every now and then, until Tony couldn’t wait any longer. He put down his plate and took Gibbs’ plate away as well, then straddled Gibbs’ lap and started kissing him deliberately and deeply. Gibbs’ hands roamed over his chest and back, finally settling on his hips, pulling them together and feeling each other’s hardness. When at last Tony pulled back, he looked Gibbs in the eyes and spoke.  
   
“Gibbs…? Can I stay? Do you want me to?”  
   
Cupping his hand against Tony’s cheek and stroking his thumb over Tony’s kiss swollen lips, Gibbs’ reply was soft but heartfelt.  
   
“Please… Stay.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
They made their way up to the bedroom and once there, undressed each other almost reverently, kissing and stroking the skin they uncovered. When Tony undid Gibbs’ pants and followed them down, sinking to his knees in front of his lover, Gibbs swallowed hard at the sight before him. Helping Gibbs’ step out of the clothes, Tony then kissed and stroked his way back up Gibbs’ legs until he reached his hardness and, eyes fixed on Gibbs’, took him into his mouth. A deep moan of pleasure reverberated through the older man when Tony slid his lips all the way down his length, swallowing around him, then letting him slide back out, licking the tip and sucking softly. Tony repeated this several times and Gibbs had to deploy every ounce of control he had left not to come down Tony’s throat. When he felt he couldn’t hold out any longer, Gibbs pulled back and pulled Tony up, devouring his mouth in a deep kiss while his hands deftly undid Tony’s jeans, sliding them down over the younger man’s hips as far as he could reach, then tumbling Tony onto the bed so he could grasp the jeans and pull them off. Turning to the bedside table for a moment, Gibbs quickly found what he needed and threw it onto the bed, then nibbled his way up Tony’s legs to his stomach, to his chest and neck, taking his lips again before retracing the path downwards. Tony was already writhing and panting under him, but this only increased when Gibbs closed his lips around Tony’s hardness.  
   
Gibbs couldn’t swallow all of Tony down as the younger man had done to him, but Tony didn’t seem to mind, especially not when Gibbs’ hands came into play as well, stroking his balls and the sensitive skin behind them. When Tony heard the telltale click of the lube being opened, he sighed in anticipation of the slick fingers he soon felt brushing against his opening, welcoming the touch with a shudder. As soon as the first finger slipped into him, Tony moaned and started pushing against it, wanting more, tangling his fingers in Gibbs’ hair blindly, eyes closed and head thrown back into the duvet. When the second finger entered him, his pants and moans increased, his hips bucking up, pushing against the fingers and more of his dick into Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs pulled his head back a little as he added the third finger, and looked up at Tony in astonished wonder when he saw his actions had reduced the normally so strong and willful man to a disheveled picture of wanton debauchery. Then the begging started. Not able to withstand any longer, Gibbs withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed groan from Tony at the sense of loss, then quickly lubed himself up and settled between Tony’s thighs. Holding Tony’s head still and forcing him to look at Gibbs, the older man had to make sure.  
   
“You want this?”  
   
The response was immediate and fierce.  
   
“Don’t you dare stop now, Gibbs!”  
   
Gibbs slid home. Tony fell apart. It was hard and fast and slow and gentle and everything in between, and Tony felt like his mind was dribbling out of his ears when Gibbs found the right angle and started stroking his dick as well. Despite his best efforts to hold out, Tony’s climax crashed through him all too soon, his throat raw from the moans and groans, his voice husky as he chanted Gibbs’ name over and over, as if the older man was the center of his universe and his name was the only word he could remember. Gibbs feasted his eyes on the spectacle, then needed only a few more strokes to find his own release, spilling into his lover with a deep satisfied groan, before collapsing on top of him.  
   
~~~~~  
   
It might have been minutes or hours before they finally returned to reality, neither could tell. Gibbs rolled off of Tony and they lay on their backs next to each other for a few moments, recovering slowly, then they both started to laugh. Gibbs rolled back a little and pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, throwing an arm over the younger man’s chest and a leg over his hips, holding him tightly as if he never intended to let him go. And he didn’t. When their breathing had calmed, Gibbs reached up one hand and delivered a quick, firm head slap to the back of Tony’s head.  
   
“Ow! What was that for??”  
   
“Don’t you ever head slap me again, Tony.”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“Even if it did knock some sense into you?”  
   
“Even then.”  
   
“I don’t know if I can promise that, Jethro.”  
   
Looking up at his lover, pleased at the use of his name and the honesty in Tony’s voice, Gibbs traced a finger over Tony’s lips.  
   
“Then at least try not to do it at the office. I have a reputation to maintain.”  
   
“That I can promise.”  
   
They lay in silence for another few moments.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
“Can I stay?”  
   
“I asked you to, didn’t I?”  
   
“Yeah, for tonight, but I meant…”  
   
“So did I, Tony.”  
   
And Tony smiled, kissed Gibbs again, and stayed.


End file.
